Do You Remember?
by Akitore
Summary: It was like meeting you for the first time... for a second time. KyouRenge. Slight AU. ONESHOT. Please Read and Review!


**Standard Disclaimers.**

Not beta'd, as usual. Hahaha. Written for _TangerineSummer_.

**WARNINGS: **Slight AU-ness.

* * *

(The lights are dimmed; it is dark, the only kind of light shinging through the curtains. You see a silhouette of sorts, with two glares of glass shining from the window light. It's legs are crossed, and it's hands are placed on his knees. You can see he is sitting on a large burgandy chair, although, you can just vaguely see it through the obscured light.

The silhouette is alone, and you hear it begin to speak.)

It was shock to see you returned from France, showing up out of no where. It was like meeting you for the first time... for a second time.

Renge, dear, do you remember? That first time we truly met in the back of your yard in your vacation home in Karuizawa?

(He chuckles as memories start to flow; a faint smile is seen on his lips as his glasses are adjusted.)

I was six years old at the time, and it was your fifth birthday. Your family had been long-time, loyal, clients to the Otori group and in respect, we attended your party. At first, because of my age, I was naive and thought girls had 'cooties' which led me to the conclusion of never officially meeting you, but the wheel of fate turned in an odd fashion causing us to meet. The meeting wasn't exactly appropriate at the time, and when we met my thoughts never came to the conclusion that it was _you._

(He crosses his arms, a devilish smile becoming visible as a certain memory becomes more clear..._)_

_There is a small boy, black haired, and light gray colored eyes. His hair is a bit tousled, but still overall in a neat and clean fashion. He is crawling around the grass yard, slowly and carefully, being careful not to ruin his outfit (Which was a navy blazer with the same colored shorts, a black tie, and black loafers with clean white knee socks) that was especially bought for this event. Crawling under a table, he pats the ground in different places as if looking for something. _

_He looks ahead, squinting, as a blurry figure of shades of a honey gold, pink and white come into view. The boy eyes' widen in suprise as two hands are reached out placing something on his face. That very something being what he had been looking for this entire time:_

_His glasses._

_As his surroundings become more visibly clear, he realizes the figure before him is a girl. Remembering the acts of a gentleman, he smiles politely and thanks her, introducing himself. She just giggles as large brown eyes blink innocently. She sits on her knees comfortably on the grass, straightening out her pink lolita dress. The girl doesn't introduce herself, but she says, "It's nice to meet you, Otori-kun," with a sweet smile. He smiles gently in return before getting up to return to his parents._

That meeting... Is one I shall never forget.

(He sighs gently as the smile fades.)

The second time we met was only a year later, I was seven and you were six. Your father had made an appointment and had thought it would be a good idea if you came along. We were introduced formally to each other by our fathers and of course our fathers had arranged for us to be together to build a relationship that could ease our way into marriage.

I had grown up quite a bit since our last meeting, and I did not fear of the same things. 'Cooties' no longer existed in my world, and all it was is now foolishness. I remember, when I first saw you, you didn't look the least a bit different. As far as personality goes, I wouldn't be able to say.

_"This is my youngest son, Otori Kyouya."_

_A boy, black haired and tan skinned bows before the two people before him, as the one next to him puts a hand on his shoulder._

_"Nice to meet you, Otori-kun," a girl speaks, sweetly. She wears a large pink bow on her head, a yellow lolita dress, pure white stockings and brown Mary Janes. Her hair the color of honey and her eyes a chocolate color. By the looks of it she was too sweet to be even called a candy._

_The boy, wearing a black suit and tie, notices her implied words as she spoke. "It is nice to meet you for a second time," is what is implied, and he can't help but think it was such a shock that she even remembered who he was._

_The older man next to her, assumably her father, smiles politely at the boy before speaking, "And this, as may know, my daughter. Hoshakuji Renge."_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hoshakuji-san." His words are montone, but still has that bit of tenderness every child should have. _

_The two older men smiled at the two children. _

_Kyouya knew better, even at his age he sensed some sort of suspicious planning between the two older men. This plan, he had assumed, also involved the girl before him._

That second meeting was the start of our friendship, and possible future romance... Do you remember?

(A distant look is now seen on his face. And for once, he looks as if he is in a daydream, lost in his memories and a romance that could have been.)

After that meeting, we had several others. We would meet every Friday, and you would stay the for the entirety of the weekend, leaving that Sunday evening. I remember, it was with you I enjoyed myself. I remember everything we shared together, even our first kiss.

But that dreaded day, after four years of meeting, it finally came to a goodbye. It was a Wednesday evening, you and your father had come to our door, unexpectedly. Of course, by this time no greeting was needed, and you were both welcomed into my estate. Your father had been stolen away by my own, and I by you.

_The girl smiles at the boy across from her; his face remains blank._

I remember, you told me your father had large plans for you and himself in France.

_She takes his hand, placing a light kiss on it._

You were to leave the next day.

_She let's go of his hand, and the two stand together in silence._

It seemed as if you had no intentions of returning to Japan.

_Two older men enter the room. The four all bow politely to each other as the little girl and her father leave the estate._

But you still returned.

_"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~!"_

(A smile more gentle than the last forms on his face; the light through the curtains are brighter and now you can see his full figure in daylight. You notice his body relax, that smile becoming a tad larger.)

It's been many years... Do you still remember?

* * *

**A**/**N**: This fic was actually written about a year ago, but I had deleted due to the fact a year ago I had no confidence in my writing and since I got one review, I felt like it was mocking me.... So I deleted it. Hehehe, but I brought it back for TangerineSummer since she likes this pairing and she wanted to read it. :) Anyways, this is a Kyouya/Renge fic if you couldn't tell. It's been extremely rewritten, although, the 'Do You Remember?' prompt is still there... Well, it should be. I had a hell of a time trying to seperate it in the right places so you could tell the difference between his words, _the memories_, and (his movements_). _And I really tried to make it feel like you were Renge, whether you are a girl or not. Heh.. xD (PS. This is like 3x as long as the original :p)

**Anywhoozles. Please review! I'd love to hear what you all have to say. :)**


End file.
